My Romanian Love
by GredxForge
Summary: Meet Melody, the vampire daughter of Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. When the Volturi threaten the life of her cousin, Renesmee, witnesses start to show up. What happens when one of them catches her eye?


**Chapter 1**

I smirked as I pinned Benjamin for the third time. Today, my family and the witnesses are training. The witnesses are people who were going to help my family against the Volturi. That's right; we're in trouble with the Volturi again. This time, our cousin Irena from the Denali coven saw Renesmee and thought she was an immortal child and now the Volturi wants to kill her.

I laughed at the glare Benjamin gave me. Out of all the witnesses he's m favorite. There's nothing romantic between us though. He actually has a mate, Tia. I wish I had a mate, but because of Dad and Uncle Jasper, I don't get close to any boy.

"Get off of me." Benjamin said

"No, I'm good" I said as I sat on his chest.

"Please?" He said pleadingly.

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Come on everyone. Let's go back to the house." Grandpa said. I got off of Benjamin and he got up.

"Race you!" I challenged.

"You're on." He said as he ran off as fast as he could. I started to run after him and soon caught up with him. I was right next to him and he looked over at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and sped up so I was in front of him. Soon I could see the house. I looked back and saw Benjamin was about a foot away from me. About a minute later, I was at the door.

"I win!" I yelled. Benjamin looks at me and shook his head. I opened the door and we walked in. Benjamin walked over to the couch and sat down. I went over to him, put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked

"That's my seat." I told him

"Why don't you sit here?" He said as he patted the seat next to him.

"Nope, that's my special spot." I told him. He shook his head. "I will sit on you." I threatened. Benjamin raised his eyebrows. I turned around and jumped onto his lap. I looked at him. He seemed surprised.

"Why do you look surprised?" I asked

"I didn't think you were actually going to do that?" He answered

"I don't joke about my special seat." I said seriously. Benjamin rolled his eyes at me. Then everyone else came in.

"Why is Melody sitting on your lap, Benjamin?" Garrett asked as everyone but my family looked confused.

"Apparently I sat down in her special spot and since I wouldn't move, she sat on me." Benjamin explained.

"Yeah, she'll do that if you sit there. She _loves_ her special seat." Dad said while grinning.

"Melody, why didn't you just use your talent to get him off?" Garrett asked

"Because, I'm too lazy." I replied. Garrett laughed at me while everyone else shook their heads. Then I smelled a scent that I didn't recognize. My head shot up in the direction it was coming from. Everyone looked at me.

"Melody, what's wrong?" Grandpa asked

"Someone's here that wasn't invited." I said as I stood up. Everyone ran towards the scent. When we got to where the scent was coming from, I saw Jacob and the pack were already there. Then I saw two male vampires sitting on top of a rock. Both had blood red eyes. One had short dark hair and olive colored skin. The other had ash blonde hair with porcelain colored skin. He was possibly the handsomest man I have ever seen. Both were taunting the shifters

"Vladimir, Stefan, what are you doing here." Grandpa asked them

"We heard you were moving against the Volturi." The dark haired one answered. The blonde one looked at all of us and his eyes settled on me. He stared at me and I stared at him.

"We aren't moving against them. We have had a misunderstanding." Grandpa explained

"We don't care Carlisle. We just want to be included in the fight." The blonde one said with his beautiful Romanian accent.

"Hopefully there won't be a fight." Grandpa said

"I see you have three new members of the coven." The dark haired one said, changing the subject.

"Yes, this is my son, Edward's wife, Bella, and his daughter Renesmee." Grandpa said pointing out Bella and Renesmee. "And this is Emmett's and Rosalie's daughter, Melody." The two vampires jumped down from the rock. The dark haired one went to Uncle Edward, Bella and Renesmee while the blonde one came towards me.

"Hello, I'm Vladimir and he's Stefan." Said the blonde one.

"Hi." I slightly smiled. He took my hand and brought it up to his mouth. He barely brushed his lips to the back of my and I felt shivers go down my spine. I looked over at Dad and Uncle Jasper. I saw that they were glaring at the back of Vladimir's head. If looks could kill, Vladimir would be dead for the second time in his life.


End file.
